runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Oldest Times
' "«'Skillers,'make yourself at home with The Oldest Times.»" '' ''The new Breed of Runescape...'' '''Making people successful in a changing world. The Clan Skillers everywhere, The Oldest Times has been looking for you, accepting all clan requests as long as said person has not nor will P.K. This clan was made as a sign to all you can fight without fighting each other, while still having fun every day. Clan Meetings This clan has weekly meetings during the weekend(for those who have school) on Saturday or Sunday. We have different things every week, sometimes we play clan-based minigames, sometimes we have P.O.H parties at Airwalk329's house. Offences''' Offences will take place after failure to comply to the rules. 1st offence is a small warning, 2nd offence is banishment for one month, and a 3rd and final offence is banishment from the clan. '''Leveling The leveling factor is also an issue we work on in this clan, the minimum of a level up you can get is one per day. This has a different offence system- if you don't get at least 2 level ups per week you will not participate in the clan meetings. If you have 40+ of all skills you may have a week to level up your skills and still participate. If you have 80+ of all skills this whole section is canceled and you may participate freely without needing a level up. Help Given To Members! If you are a member of this clan and need help, whether it be with skills or with money-making, we will help all members that have not gotten a 2nd offence. Also, Quest help is given by experienced Questers in the group. Recruits Needed!!!! If you are intrested, by all means necessary just ask the 2nd Leader or me, Airwalk329 and we will most likely respond with the exeption if we aren't on. Thank you for reading and have a great time! Job Titles Different "job titles" mean different things, here they are- Leader: Leader of clan 2nd Leader: Leader if original Leader is offline Executive: Decides activities for clan on Sunday and Saturday 2nd Executive: Does Executive's job if original Executive is offline F2P Leader: Leader for F2P players 2nd F2P Leader: Leader of F2P players if original Leader is offline F2P Executive: Decides activities for F2P players in clan 2nd F2P Executive: Decides activities for F2P players if original Executive is offline P2P Experienced Quester: A pleayer that is skilled in P2P Quests. F2P Experienced Quester: A player that is skilled in F2P Quests. Clan Member: A member of the clan who has no job. F2P Clan Member: A F2P member that has no job. ' Members: ' P2P Members Airwalk329(Leader)*Experienced Quester*------Highest skill-83 Woodcutting----Lowest skill-47Herblore----Favorite skill-71 Construction----Least favorite skill-47 Herblore Shinx127(2nd Leader)------Highest skill-99 Fletching----Lowest skill-53 Farming----Favorite skill-99 Fletching----Least favorite skill-73 Cooking Charly321*new name:Last Hegemon*(Executive)------Highest skill-80 Construction----Lowest skill-38 Herblore----Favorite skill-79 Mining----Least favorite skill-47 Agility Magmacharm(2nd executive)------Highest skill-89 Fletching----Lowest skill-40 Farming----Favorite skill-80 Woodcutting----Least favorite-46 Herblore Lynx1334(Clan Member)------Highest skill-74 Woodcutting----Lowest skill(s)-1 Construction, Herblore, and Farming----Favorite skill- 60 Smithing----Least favorite-42 Crafting Dees Nuts 5(Clan Member)------INCOMPLETE INFORMATION F2P Members Blueshark167(Leader)------INCOMPLETE INFORMATION This Page has been made by Airwalk329-Helped By Exomalakai, Leader of Dark Justice.